Wedding Bells
by ohsohargitay
Summary: Basically, Olivia and Brian are due to get married but something happens putting the day into jeopardy. Will the wedding be able to happen?
1. Chapter 1

It was the week before her big day, she was so excited. As she sat in the precint having a girly chat with Amanda and Casey, Olivia couldn't be more happy if she tried.

Brian popped the question almost a year ago, but with Olivia working as hard as she does, they had to slow down the planning and they decided to wait a year before actually getting hitched.

Amanda and Casey had went with Olivia to get her white flowing wedding dress fitted. Olivia had also asked Captain Cragen to give her away as he had been the father figure constantly in her life for almost 16 years. He was more than happy to do it, in his words, "It would be an honour."

Olivia had three bridesmaids who were Casey, Amanda and Alex. Casey was her best friend but the duo also had a close friendship with the other two blondes. They all got on brilliantly.

Olivia had a soft spot for Brian since back when to the first time she met him, when they had that one night stand. When Brian left she put him to the back of her mind, she never thought in a million years they would get together again, never mind get married. She loved him so much and that scared her. Everytime she began to love someone, they would leave her. She knew Brian was different.

At work they were working on a massive case, a girl had been raped by a famous footballer but had washed all DNA off her. It was constant go, go, go from here to find a way to prove it happened. The team were working harfer than ever. Olivia was stressed to the maximum and everyone could see the toll it was taking on her. She hadn't slept in two days, she was running on 0% energy, caffine was the only thing keeping her going. Cragen tried to talk sense into her to go home and sleep but Olivia being Olivia wouldn't rest until the case was closed.

* * *

It was now five days until the wedding. They had finally cracked the case, they had been working on for almost three weeks. Olivia sighed a massive sigh of relief. She could finally breathe and relax now, well until another case came in. She was happily working her way through a mountain full of paperwork. Everytime she looked down at the keyboard, she saw her dimond ringing shining on her left hand, she couldn't stop smiling.

Nick sat across from her, he began to laugh. Olivia looked up, suspiciously.

"What are you finding so funny, detective?" Olivia said, light heartily, trying to keep a serious face but was failing terribly.

"YOU!" Nick retaliated, laughing harder.

"Me? Why me?" Olivia laughed, trying to contain the smile on her face, her phone beeped. She looked down and smiled uncontrollably.

"Brian?" Nick asked, already knowing the answer, he knew no one made her smile like Cassidy did. "It's nice to see you smile. I'm glad you're happy!" Nick said, Olivia looked up, still smiling. She didn't know what to say. She was just so happy for once.

Amanda and Fin walked in to the squad room with donuts and coffee, they began to laugh and giggle. Olivia and Nick just looked at eachother, suspiciously. The duo had been gone for over and hour and now they were giggiling like school girls. "What have they been up too?" Olivia asked Nick, pointing her head in the direction of Amanda and Fin. Nick knew exactly what they had been up too, but didn't let on.

"Donut, Liv?" Fin asked, almost making Olivia not want one because she thought they had "done something" to them. Fin hadned Olivia a donut that read in strawberry jam "Mrs Cassidy to-be!" Olivia started to laugh uncontrollably. The whole squad room started laughing. That's when work was at its best for the detectives, when everyone was happy. The atmosphere was brilliant and they were enjoying every second of it.

* * *

It was finally down to the day before the wedding. Olivia, Casey, Alex and Amanda had all arranged a pampering spa day, to relax and chill. Olivia was driving to Amanda's flat where they were all arranging to meet for some pre-champagne. Olivia turned the radio up full blast, which was currently blasting Shania Twain's That Don't Impress Me Much, Olivia began to sing at the top of her lungs as she drove along. Her music was that loud she didn't hear her phone ring.

As she approached Amanda's she pulled into the car park space, she turned her ignition off, threw her phone into her bag without checking it. Today was about her and the girls, she didn't care about the boys, Cragen told her to switch her phone off so she knew she didn't have to worry about work... for once!

Olivia knocked on Amanda's door and Casey answered. "HEY GUYS!" Olivia, said, happier than happy, she was ecstatic. Casey didn't reply. Her facial expression was serious, as if she was in the court room. Olivia walked by her, shooting her a "whatever then" sort of look. "Um, has someone died?" Olivia said, trying not to laugh, her expression was slowly changing as she looked around at the three faces staring at her. Casey and Alex looked at Amanda, waiting for her to speak.

"Um, Olivia," Amanda began.

"Woah, right there girl, don't you be dropping out on me now?" Olivia said, sounding like she was asking a weither or not Amanda was dropping out on her. "I should have known this was going to happen, shouldn't I?"

"Olivia, haven't you checked your phone?" Amanda continued, ignoring what Olivia previously said. Olivia looked at Amanda concerned, why wouldn't she just spit it out? Olivia thought to herself. As she ruffled around in her bag, she picked out her white iPhone, pressing the 'home' button and seeing 16 missed called from Brian, 12 from Fin, 21 from Captain Cragen, 14 from Nick and 18 from Casey. Olivia hadn't checked her phone in 3 hours. Her facial expression changed quicker than light. She had a concerned look on her face as she began reading text messages. She looked up from her phone.

"Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" Olivia shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thank you to everyone who left reviews and read the first chapter. Thanks to Hesitant_Writer for giving me a hand with this. :)**

"Olivia, Nick has been badly beaten," Amanda said, struggling to get her words out, she could not believe what she was saying. Olivia just stared at Amanda, in shock, confused. She was struggling to take it all in. She guessed everything was running too smooth to be true.

"W-what?" Olivia stuttered out, "By whom? Why? When?" She went into cop mode. "I need to go see him, Amanda come with me, please," Olivia said, sounding less like a question but more like a command.

"Yeah, sure, lets go. I did say we'd go when I got a hold of you," Amanda replied, grabbing her keys, running out of her apartment, closely followed by Casey and Alex.

No one uttered a word the whole way to the hospital. The atmosphere wasn't awkward, but tense. All of the women were more in suspense at the state Nick was in. Olivia was panicking; every thought under the sun was going through her head. Amanda said nothing, she spoke to the captain, she knew how bad Nick's bruises and cuts appeared, she was dreading how Olivia was going to take this.

Amanda knew how stressed Olivia was about the wedding, and marriage. She just didn't show it. Everything was running smoothly until this happened but Olivia was still nervous. Amanda and Casey had calmed her nerves over the past few weeks. Olivia was over the moon that she was marrying Brian, but she was also convinced everything was cursed. She knew deep down something would go wrong. Now with Nick in hospital, she was beside herself with worry and her stress levels were through the roof. This was all she needed.

As they approached the hospital ward Nick was in, Olivia realized she didn't have her badge with her. Luckily, Amanda did, she quickly flashed it. "Detective Rollins, this is Detective Benson, Nick Amaro?" Amanda said, before Amanda even finished her sentence Olivia had already began making her way to find Nick's room. She was trying not to show how much she was worrying. Olivia finally found his room; she hesitated before she opened the door. She took a deep breath and rested her hand on the door before she opened it. As she opened it, slowly, she saw Nick lying there, looking helpless.

"Nick, I am so sorry," Olivia began, "I should have been here a lot sooner, I mean I would have but-" before Olivia managed to work herself up even more, Nick butted in.

"Olivia, it's fine. You weren't supposed to know. You're supposed to be enjoying your last night of freedom, not sitting here with me. Go home, I'm fine," Nick stated. He wanted Olivia to have the best wedding ever and he felt he had wrecked it. He was over come with guilt. Guilt he shouldn't be feeling, none of this was his fault.

"No, I want to find the bastard who did this to you, I mean look at you, I'm not resting until I find him," Olivia stated. Her anger was rising with every cut and bruise she saw on Nick. She couldn't control it. For the first time, she didn't know how to handle it.

"But, it's not an SVU case, Olivia there's nothing you can do," Nick said, "Go and enjoy your night, I'll be at the wedding tomorrow if its the last thing I do, I promise," Nick said, attempting a smile, but groaning in pain. He had cuts all around his face, stitches in his forehead, the list went on.

"You need to rest Nick and I need to find who did this to my partner. You know how this works. Officially SVU is not on the case, unofficially we're working our asses of twenty-four, seven to make sure the bastard who did this never sees the light of day again. Besides, cops don't make promises!" Olivia said. She realized she was ranting and looked at Nick sympathetically. "Tell me what happened," she continued.

"I've already told Cragen, he has it written down, every detail. Olivia, are YOU okay?" Nick said, emphasizing the word 'you.' He could see how stressed and upset she was by just looking at her. Something other than this was getting to her. He knew deep down, she wasn't happy about something. Olivia smiled and turned to walk away, ignoring the last question. She continued to walk, hoping to find Cragen. "Oh and Olivia," she spun around on her heels, "Thank you," Nick smiled. Olivia returned the smile before she left the room.

"Amanda?" Olivia shouted, she saw Amanda was staring at the walls, daydreaming. Amanda jumped, when she heard her name. "Are you okay?" Olivia asked. Olivia was beginning to forget about her feelings and was more concerned for everyone surrounding her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just don't get how someone can do this to someone else. That could have been me or you, or anyone of us, why did they pick Nick?" Amanda asked, trying not to tear up. "He could have been killed," she continued.

"Come here," Olivia held Amanda in a tight cuddle. She noticed how upset she was getting, she didn't know exactly what was going on with Amanda and Nick, but she knew there was something was there.

Olivia and Amanda headed to the precinct. Olivia couldn't bare continuing with her spa night with the girls. She was determined to find who did this to her partner. The fact she was due to get married tomorrow afternoon completely went out her head. She sat up all night, going through every lead, every fact, every motive, she had to try and find the guy. She attempted to catch a few hours in the cribs but she couldn't sleep. She was too nervous, anxious really.

Every thought was going through her head. She began to blame herself. "_Did someone do this to him to get back at me? They did with Fin. They probably have a problem with me. Who's next? Brian?"_ she thought to herself. She was working herself up and stressing herself out more than necessary.

She spent hours looking through old cases her and Nick had worked on together, trying to find a suspect who had been let go due to lack of evidence or who had been falsely accused. Olivia thought it had to be someone they pissed off. She began to over analyze things even more. Why hadn't they come after her? Was she next? "_Oh, Olivia shut up, this isn't anything to do with you, stop taking it personally,_" she thought to herself.

She had looked through 30 files in last two hours. She was shattered, and found it difficult to keep her eyes open. She was running solely on caffeine.

It turned 6AM; she phoned the hospital to see how Nick was. The nurse informed her he was fine and was going home that day. Olivia was over the moon he'd be able to make it to the wedding…if there was going to be a wedding. Olivia then began worrying about the day that lay ahead. "_Great_," she thought. Suddenly she heard footsteps walking into the precinct.

"Olivia, why are you here? You better have had sleep. You're getting married in a few hours," Captain Cragen said furiously as he walked in. He was over excited to be giving her away, as he always loved and treated her like the daughter he never had.

"Captain, I need to find out who did this. I can't enjoy myself until he is behind bars. I've got a few good leads I want to follow up on and-" Olivia began to ramble on.

"Olivia!" Cragen shouted, almost causing her to jump a little. She was so caught up in finding the perp. "Go home, get ready, and I'll meet you at the venue in a few hours! I'll deal with everything here," Cragen demanded.

"Just give me one more hour, that's all I need, please Captain." Olivia asked, almost pleading. It was as if she was trying to put the wedding to the back of her mind. She was determined to find out who did this. In her mind, she could get married anytime, but time was running out to find the perp.

"No, half an hour, that's all you've got, I mean it Olivia," Cragen said angrily.

"Thanks Captain." Olivia said, thankfully. She knew he meant business, and was happy for the half hour he granted her.

Twenty minutes later, Amanda, Fin, and John walked in. John was Brian's best man; the two had been best friends for years. It was only right if he did the honour.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked, confused. The whole squad had the day off. She didn't expect them to walk in. She expected them to be getting ready - which she probably should be doing right now, as well.

"Cragen called us in, because you were refusing to leave," Amanda piped up. Half being serious, half light heartedly.

"I wasn't refusing to leave, I just wasn't leaving," Olivia said, defensively, trying not to yawn. Suddenly she realized how tired she was.

"Same thing, Liv!" John butted in. Olivia gave him "the stare." Knowing what it meant, he walked away to his desk, laughing. His phone rang, he looked it and then looked at Olivia, "It's Brian!" John said. He answered it and began speaking.

"We're gonna catch this guy," Amanda stated. Almost sounding like a promise.

"I can't go. I can't let the guy who did this to Nick get away with it!" Olivia said, getting angrier. She was on the verge of tears. She figured it was because of the mix of nerves and pure anger.

"Olivia, you're going to get married. We'd all rather miss the wedding, than it not happening at all." Amanda said, sternly.

"So you aren't coming?" Olivia asked, sad and confused.

"No, we'll be there, once we've caught the guy," Fin said, smiling.

"Brian is asking where you are. He said he'll see you there," John piped up from the other side of the room. Olivia smiled.

"Now, go get ready. Casey is waiting on you at my place. Everything is there, it won't take you long to get ready. You'll still make it in plenty of time," Amanda said, quickly rushing her words.

"Thanks guys, you have no idea how much this means to me! Promise you'll be there?" Olivia asked, as she was backing out of the precinct. She really wanted them there, more than anything.

"We'll be there!" Fin shouted. Cragen popped his head out,

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" he said. Olivia believed him. She knew he wouldn't let her down.

Olivia left smiling. She was more nervous now then she was to begin with. "There might not even be any guests," she thought to herself. She really hoped they'd get this guy. She knew when the team promised her something they would see it through to the very end.

On her way to Amanda's apartment, she couldn't take her mind off work. It was driving her crazy. She could feel her stomach turning with nerves, she had never been this nervous, she was fearless, but the idea of walking down the isle and getting married was really making her uncomfortable. She loved Brian more than she'd ever loved anyone but that wouldn't remove the nervousness and anxiety that ran through her body. She was also looking forward to the honeymoon in the Bahamas. She was looking forward to it being just the two of them for a week.

Once she arrived at Amanda's flat she was greeted with a big cuddle from Casey. "Are you okay?" Casey asked, she had never seen Olivia looking like she did. She looked drained, exhausted and frustrated all at the same time.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired," Olivia replied. Casey had known Olivia for years; she knew the problem was more than what Olivia was making it out to be. Casey thought she better not pry, Olivia would tell her in her own time, she always did.

"We still have a few hours until you need to be ready, go catch some sleep." Casey said, almost ordering Olivia to sleep. "I'll wake you up in exactly one hour, hair and make-up will take an hour tops, we'll still have plenty of time left."

"Right, okay, okay. I'll try." Olivia said, knowing she wouldn't get a wink of sleep. She went to bed and she tossed and turned. Finally, she dozed off. Next thing she knew, she heard Casey knocking on the door.

"Liv, time to get up." Casey said, over-excitedly. "You're getting married in a few hours, lets crack open the champagne." Olivia groaned, she didn't want to get up. "Olivia, I have a glass waiting!"

"I'll be there in a minute!" Olivia said, a small smile creeping across her face. "I'm getting married," she thought to herself, she was still nervous, but her excitement was starting to kick in.

Olivia got out of Amanda's guest bedroom and walked through to the kitchen.

"Where's my glass?" Olivia asked, smiling, almost giggling. Casey couldn't contain her excitement and was dancing around Amanda's living room.

"I'm getting married in three hours!" Olivia squealed.


End file.
